<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Perfect End to a Perfect Start by Krovski</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210391">A Perfect End to a Perfect Start</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krovski/pseuds/Krovski'>Krovski</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Beacons of the Heart [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Creampie, Doggy Style, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Futanari, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Mating Bites, Mating Rituals, Missionary Position, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Outdoor Sex, Rare Pairings, Rough Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 06:40:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krovski/pseuds/Krovski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Winter is chased through the woods by the leader of the White Fang, who has something very special planned for her prey when she catches her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee, Sienna Khan/Winter Schnee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Beacons of the Heart [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>150</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Perfect End to a Perfect Start</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Siberian Tiger, y'all. I've always liked this pairing, there just doesn't seem to be that many about them, so I thought I'd help fix that.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the new fifth kingdom of Remnant, the impact that Menagerie has had on the world can never be overstated. Home to the majority of the faunus population, it originally served as a safe haven for their race where they could build their own society away from the scrutiny they faced from the other nations. During the Great War, it was the site of Atlas's first monumental defeat that turned the tide of the global conflict against them. Now in the present day, this every evening one of the faunus's most cherished traditions was being carried out in the jungles of Kuo Kuana, the capital city.</p><p>For Sienna Khan, leader of the White Fang, had finally chosen a mate.</p><p>Whenever an alpha faunus chooses a mate, a hunt is organized between the two of them. By the laws of the practice, the pair were to wait until the day their heat reached its peak, at which point the chosen would be sent out into the wilderness to be chased down by said alpha. If the chosen was a human, they would be given a special tea to trigger a reaction similar to an estrus cycle in their body, producing a stronger scent for their partner to track them with, as well as making the climax of the ritual even more pleasurable for both parties. The hunt would go on until the prey was found and caught by the predator, the pair marking each other and thus becoming bondmates for life.</p><p>The human in this particular instance was currently running through the forest as fast as her legs could carry her. Her only clothing was an ice-blue silk yukata that barely reached past her waist, bare feet pounding against the soft grass as she sprinted through the foliage. Her pale skin and snow-white hair gleamed beneath the moon, her only source of light that streamed through the treetops and illuminated her unseen path through the thickets. She'd already been running for a long time and had no idea where she was going, only that she had to <em>run</em>.</p><p>Unfortunately, a butterfly suddenly appearing out of nowhere caused her to trip over a vine and fall. She landed at the base of a tall tree whose trunk was wide enough for her to hide behind. She scrambled to conceal herself if only so she could catch her breath, her lungs burning slightly from having to breathe in the humid air. Everything was quiet, save for the occasional cricket chirping, the rustle of leaves, or gentle howl of the wind, and she used this break to take stock of her situation.</p><p>The tea she drank before setting out had done its job; she was sweating all over, her heart was pounding, her skin felt overly sensitive, her nipples were as hard as thumbtacks, and liquid arousal seeped from her aching core which yearned to be filled.</p><p>She <strong>loved</strong> it.</p><p>The end of the Great War fifteen years ago had changed <em>everything</em>, especially for Winter's family. Jacque was Ironwood's primary financer during the latter's attempted conquest of Remnant, but all that backing went away after Klein killed the Schnee patriarch and helped his wife and children escape with their entire fortune, knowing he would be executed for treason when caught. She and her siblings were very young at the time, but they understood that the brave butler had proven to be their true father that day, Maidens rest his soul.</p><p>After she graduated from Atlas Military Academy, she enlisted and served her four years before being honorably discharged in her mid-twenties, leaving her unsure of what to do with herself. Klein always said she was a warrior at heart, and so with some help from Mayor Robyn Hill, she moved to Menagerie to help train recruits in the new Special Forces branch of the White Fang directly under Sienna Khan herself.</p><p>It was stressful at first, living someplace where most of her neighbors distrusted her for her name alone, but to everyone's surprise, including her own, Sienna repeatedly vouched for her as both a wise instructor and reliable person. Her word carried a lot of weight and helped others warm up to the ex-soldier, and yet when Winter asked how she could repay her kindness, Sienna only desired her friendship in return. The eldest daughter of Schnee suspected an ulterior motive, but the former resistance fighter had shown herself to be trustworthy, and the possibility of gaining a true friend and confidant that wasn't strictly professional or just between her and her siblings was too good to resist.</p><p>A year later, Sienna confessed that she had grown to care for Winter as more than a friend and wished to begin courting her. Regretfully, Winter was initially against the notion, but only because she didn't feel worthy of it thanks to all the baggage she still carried at the time. Thankfully, Kali Belladonna, the High Priestess, was there to counsel and encourage her to let go of her angst and accept the love Sienna was freely offering. So she did and promised to return it to the best of her ability. Now, after two years of romantic companionship, they were ready to bind themselves together permanently. Human and Faunus, mates forevermore.</p><p>Winter couldn't wait for Sienna to find her. It was so thrilling to know that the love of her life was out there somewhere and getting closer by the second, desperately searching for her so they could claim each other. The buildup was sweet torture, but it would be so worth the wait, and then they would have the rest of their lives to look forward to after sunrise.</p><p>
  <em>Sienna, my alpha, my love, come to me. Let us be bound as one.</em>
</p><p>CREAK</p><p>A noise came from above her, that of wood bending. She froze, her instincts already knowing the cause, but her mind told her she had to be sure. So she turned and craned her neck up… and smiled. There, perched on a branch, was her alpha who, unlike Winter, was stark naked, showing off her lean, athletic body in all its striped glory, including her fully erect cock dangling between her legs shamelessly. Her slitted amber eyes seemed to glow in the dark as she stared down at her prey with a hungry smirk.</p><p>"There you are, my mate,” she purred.</p><p>Winter grinned right back and then pushed off from the tree in an attempt to sprint away and have some more fun. But those hopes were quickly dashed when the older woman tackled her to the ground, the two rolling before coming to a stop with the predator straddling her prey, pinning her by the wrists while her toned thighs held her in place by the waist.</p><p>The hunt was over, and now the victor would take what was rightfully hers.</p><p>"Where do you think you're going?"</p><p>Before Winter could form a response, Sienna ripped the yukata open with her teeth, the garment now serving as a small, makeshift blanket between them and the soft patch of earth they lay upon. With her chosen now completely bare beneath her and at her mercy, the alpha dove upon Winter's flushed chest, licking and kissing her bust as the ex-soldier squirmed under her oral assault.</p><p>"What a delicious morsel you are," the tiger lady proclaimed as she suckled on the hollow of Winter's throat. "And you smell wonderful. Bast be praised."</p><p>Winter wasn't raised on Bast’s teachings but thanked the faunus goddess anyway as Sienna prepared for the next step. She used her legs to push her human's knees apart and then began grinding her rigid length against puffy labia. The ex-soldier reciprocated, bucking against her in a steady rhythm until she just couldn't take it anymore.</p><p>"Sienna," she whined.</p><p>The warrior loomed over her conquest with a knowing grin. "Yes, Winter dear?"</p><p>Winter elevated her hips, the shaft pressing firmly against her crescent. "Make me yours, now! Please!"</p><p>Sienna's fangs glinted as she lined her tip against her mate's moist petals before shoving all the way in with one fluid motion. Winter let out a silent scream, her eyes wide open as she stared in amazement at the powerful woman above her, the faunus’s visage framed by the broken moon directly overhead. The alpha kept herself pressed deep within the younger woman and shuffled forward to gain a better position, and once she was comfortable, she pulled out slowly, Winter hissing as the member dragged through her quivering folds. She clenched upon it, her body unwilling to let it go just yet, and discovered that it felt even bigger than ever. An added bonus of Sienna's heat, perhaps? Her analysis was interrupted when the tool suddenly plunged back into her depths and bottomed out instantly, causing her to cry out.</p><p>"Mine," Sienna growled, pausing only a second before she began to rut the human beneath her, pummeling her pussy with quick, strong strokes that made Winter's breasts dance.</p><p>It felt so incredible, so wild and liberating to be taken in such a way, to be entrapped by the pleasure coursing through her. With each thrust, she could feel the engorged head kiss the entrance to her womb, her eyes rolling back into her head while her toes curled and uprooted a few blades of grass.</p><p>
  <em>If only Jacque could see me now. Rot in the Grimm Pit, you jackass.</em>
</p><p>Winter keened and Sienna snarled as they fucked like horny beasts, the sounds echoing through the trees around the small clearing. The human panted like the bitch she was as her mind was consumed by primal lust.</p><p>"You feel so fucking good, Winter," Sienna huffed as she kept hammering away. "Made for me…"</p><p>The girth of the alpha's phallus almost stretched Winter's inner muscles to their limit, and a particularly harsh thrust made her whimper in delight. But without warning, Sienna's speed increased, and that's when the pair became aware of the pressure building inside themselves. The climax of the ritual was drawing near, so the older woman draped herself across her young lover, Winter clawing her back and locking her ankles over her rear for the final push.</p><p>Finally, Sienna buried herself into her prey's flower completely, and with a feral roar, bit down on her neck hard enough to draw blood. Winter did the same to her immediately after, their pleasure reaching its zenith as they marked one another at last. With a muffled groan, the alpha released wave after wave of boiling cum into the tight snatch, which clenched her pulsating penis in return as Winter's nectar burst forth to mix with the creamy substance.</p><p>When the rapturous moment passed, Sienna used her tongue to clean off the blood that had dripped down her bondmate's shoulder. Winter returned the favor, not minding the taste of copper in her mouth as the rest of her body went slack. A minute later Sienna removed herself from Winter's ruined sex and rolled off her, the pool of seed inside the human seeping out and soaking the forgotten yukata. They laid on their backs and stared up at the clear night sky, holding hands to ground themselves as they came down from their high.</p><p>"Wow," Winter sighed. "That was… the best..."</p><p>"Agreed," Sienna exhaled, eying the small wound she left on her lover. "I didn't hurt you too badly, did I?"</p><p>Winter poked the mark, finding it to still be tender to the touch. "Not really. You know I've had worse."</p><p>"That you have," she turned onto her side, and Winter mirrored her movements so they were facing each other. "So, when are we going to break the news?"</p><p>"Soon, but only after we've decided on a date for the celebration. I'm sure Weiss will want to help make it a more extravagant occasion."</p><p>"I don’t doubt it. But in that regard, I was thinking of limiting our invitations to immediate family and a few friends. Keep things smaller and more personal."</p><p>"I like the sound of that."</p><p>"I knew you would," Sienna raised her hand for Winter to take, their fingers lacing together. "Here's to the future, my beautiful mate."</p><p>The eldest daughter of Schnee leaned closer. "Our future."</p><p>Their lips met and their nude bodies curled together beneath the twinkling stars. A perfect end to a perfect start to the rest of their lives.</p><p>(X)</p><p>
  <em>~Hey sister, soul sister…~</em>
</p><p>"Leave it be.”</p><p>"It's Win-nnngh-Winter. It could be important."</p><p>Not one to ignore her family, Weiss retrieved her scroll from the nightstand to see her sister's text. It took some effort, considering she was in the middle of being ravaged from behind by her beloved girlfriend, her petite form rocking forward and back as she punched in the code to unlock it. Upon seeing the message she gasped loudly, both from surprise at its contents and the deep thrust Blake gave her at that moment.</p><p>The cat faunus tilted her head curiously. "Well?"</p><p>Weiss reached back and offered the device to her alpha, and after it exchanged hands, her own went back to grasping the bedsheets. "S-See for yourselffffuuuuck."</p><p>Blake held the gadget in her right hand while her other maintained a firm grip on her human's left hip, humping her continuously in spite of this temporary distraction. The screen showed a picture of Winter and Sienna, specifically their necks and the new marks on them, the image bringing a smile to her face.</p><p>"Would you look at that," she mused aloud. "That could be us one day."</p><p>"It <strong>will</strong> be us one day," Weiss turned to glare at the brunette from over her shoulder. "Mark my words!"</p><p>"Oh, I’ll mark more than that," she dropped the scroll, grabbed a fistful of ivory hair, and pulled, arching the smaller girl's back whilst pounding her more ferociously. “When the time is right, I'll mark you, you'll mark me, and then we'll be bonded for life just like they are. Is that something you’re looking forward to, Snow Angel?”</p><p>The youngest daughter of Schnee had no verbal reply apart from joyful giggles and mewls of satisfaction as her future bondmate pistoned in and out of her relentlessly, and that was good enough for Blake.</p><p>”So am I.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Whatcha think?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>